Redneck Crazy
by TWD funnymemes
Summary: Carol finds Beth and Daryl hugging, how will Daryl fix this now


Redneck crazy

Disclaimer: I owe nothing but the plot!

Carol had saw them, Beth and Daryl were hugging. It had hurt her to see them together, but she knew he would never want a worthless piece of shit like her, Ed had told her that million times and he was right what man would want and beat up worthless piece of shit. Every night Ed came to haunt her and she always ignored it but now she knows its true.

The day went on and she tried to be happy and look at the bright side of this day, today was Maggie and Glenn's wedding day. She was happy for them, she really was but the of Beth and Daryl together still lingered in her mind.

All day she has been avoiding him. What did he do wrong? This morning she was fine but as the day went on she avoided him at all cost, when he tried to talk to her she ignored him, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey Glenn have you seen Rick around?"

"He's walking the fences." Daryl nodded and headed outside. There he found Rick with his riffle on his back. "Rick? What's wrong with Carol today? She's been 'voiding me all day." Rick sighed and rolled his eyes "She saw you with Beth today." Daryl gave him a confused look "Earlier today she saw you guys hugging and thinks you guys are dating." Daryl groaned "That's what she's been avoiding me about? Beth's just lonely, ever since Merle died she hasn't been the same."

"Well you better explain to her." Before Daryl walked away Rick called after him "She ain't gonna wait around for ever." Daryl nodded and headed off to talk to Beth, he had a plan.

The wedding was beautiful, weddings always made Carol cry. After the wedding she stayed around for a little bit swaying to the music, "This next song comes from Daryl called 'Redneck Crazy'." Everybody clapped.

Daryl was nervous, when the song started playing he started singing

**Gonna drive like hell through your neighborhood**

**Park this Silverado on your front lawn**

**Crank up a little Hank**

**Sit on the hood and drank**

**I'm about to get my pissed off on.**

**I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows**

**Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows**

**I didn't come here to start a fight**

**But I'm up for anything tonight**

**You know you broke the wrong heart, baby**

**And drove me redneck crazy**

**Wish I knew how long it's been goin' on**

**How long you've been gettin' some on the side**

**Naw, he can't amount to much by the look of that little truck**

**Well he won't be gettin' any sleep tonight**

**I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows**

**Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows**

**I didn't come here to start a fight**

**But I'm up for anything tonight**

**You know you broke the wrong heart, baby**

**And drove me redneck crazy**

**Redneck crazy**

**Did ya think I'd wish ya both the best?**

**Endless love and happiness?**

**You know that's just not the kind of man I am**

**Yeah, I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3 AM**

**I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows**

**Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows**

**I didn't come here to start a fight**

**But I'm up for anything tonight**

**You've gone and broke the wrong heart, baby**

**And drove me redneck crazy.**

**You drove me redneck crazy, oh yeah**

Everybody started clapping. Daryl took a deep breath and swallowed "Carol Peletier, I know I'm not perfect, I'm not going to say the right things, I may not be as sweet as Glenn but I hope your willing to give me a chance. I love you. Carol Ann Peletier will you be my wife?" Tears were welling in her eyes.

Daryl sighed and walked off stage. He grabbed the bottle of southern comfort and started drowning it down in the guard tower, he slumped against the wall, his head was spinning. He knew no one could love a Dixon, Dixon men are more of a bang them and leave them type people.

Daryl heard the creek of the door "Hey." Carol said softly, "Hey, sorry I made you cry out there. Thought you'd like it." Daryl took another swig "I did, you have a beautiful voice. But you never gave me a chance to answer." Daryl groaned. Carol chuckled "Yes, yes I would love to be you wife." Daryl looked over at her wide eyed, she smiled, he stood and gave her a passionate kiss "Woohoo!" They stopped kissing and looked down at Glenn who was eves dropping. They smiled and continued kissing while Daryl flipping him off.


End file.
